Arigatou
by Nona Butut
Summary: Aku bahagia memilikimu, Sasuke. Sangat bahagia. Jika Tuhan mencabut nyawaku saat ini juga aku telah rela. DLDR/warn:inside/for #16FicsInoChallenge2016 #2


Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto

Rate: T

Warning: Au, OOC, Typo(s), no Bee, gaje, etc.

.

This fic by Chimi Wila chan

.

For 16 Ino Fics Challenge #2

.

.

Hei, katakan pada rumput yang tengah menggoyangkan pesonanya di panas terik sang surya. Bisikan pula pada mawar berduri yang tertunduk malu bahwa diriku hanyalah teratai di tengah pekatnya lumpur.

Pesona yang tersamarkan lumpuran noda dan pekatnya malam. Goresan cahaya di langit memotret jelas rautku.

Tersenyum simpul pada langit mendung. Dedaunan melambai, bersorak akan turunnya hujan. Mendewakan air menetes dari sang mega.

 **Tes tes tes**

Apa yang mereka inginkan terkabul. Hujan mengguyur setiap apapun yang menghalangi jatuhnya menuju bumi. Bagai kawanan semut, semua menepi mencari tempat berlindung. Di sana, aku tetap berdiri menantang derasnya hujan dan juga kencangnya angin.

Tersenyum senang menikmati setiap guyuran, bersenandung kecil menggerakan jemariku, menangkap hujan yang takan bisa ku raup. Memejamkan mata merasakan dan membuka memori yang lama terpendam. Ku putarkan badan, menari menggerakan gaunku yang melekat pada tubuh. Lagu itu berdenging menghujam memoriku.

Ku hentikan tarian menyakitkan itu saat ku sadari hujan tiada lagi menimpaku. Ku buka manik shappireku dan menemukanmu menggeram ke arahku.

"Apa kau tengah mencari cara kematianmu?" aku tergelak mendengar tutur kekhawatiranmu.

"Apa itu bentuk dari kegelisahanmu?" godaku mengerling jahil ke arahmu.

Ku lihat kau mendengus sebal dan menatap tajam ke arahku yang membuatku makin melebarkan serigaianku.

"Dalam mimpimu nona!" kata-kata itu sungguh membuatku tergelitik hingga tak mampu diriku menahan rasa geli itu.

 **Serrr**

Oh, tidak! Jangan sekarang! Aku meneguk ludah dengan paksa. Menatap takut-takut ke arah kaki dan benar saja, aliran darah itu mewarnai kaki jenjangku dan menodai gaun biru khas rumah sakit. Aku meneguk ludah taku dan ku tatap kekasihku yang masih belum menyadarinya. Segera ku rapatkan kakiku mencoba menyembunyikan bercak merah. Dan 'shit' rupanya kau lebih dulu tahu. Kau menatapku tajam seolah ingin membunuhku saat ini juga.

Ku meneguk ludah yang serasa serak di tenggorokan. Kau menghela nafas yang membuatku semakin takut.

"Naiklah!" ucapmu merendahkan sedikit tubuhmu.

"Aku sudah besar, Sasuke!" rajukku. Hei, ini tempat umum, ya walaupun tidak ada yang melihat karna semua orang berteduh, tetap saja aku merasa malu.

"Kau mengatakan sudah besar, tapi sikapmu tidak mencerminkan!" ah mulai lagi. Hal yang sangat menyebalkan bila harus mendengar ceramahmu. "Kabur dari rumah sakit, tanpa alas kaki, tanpa jaket tebal dan hujan-hujanan. Jelaskan maksud semua ini ha?!" tuh kan, kau ceramah lagi, Sasuke.

Aku hanya memutar bola mataku bosan. Aku naik ke punggungnya. Kau hanya diam dan mulai berjalan menopang berat tubuhku.

"Aku hanya bosan berada dalam ruangan putih itu, Sasuke! Aku hanya ingin jalan-jalan sebentar!" lirihku yang pasti didengar baik olehmu.

"Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya, Ino. Kau bisa memintaku mengantarmu," ku dengar nada frustasimu yang membuat semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maaf," hanya itu yang bisa ku katakan. Sikapku memang menyebalkan, tetapi itu kulakukan karna aku sudah muak dengan parfum obat-obatan yang menyapa indra penciumanku.

"Aku sangat menyayangimu. Saat ku tahu kau tidak ada, betapa aku frustasi mencarimu," nadamu kali ini melembut. Tanpa kau katakan, Sasuke, aku tahu. Kelembutanmu, kesabaranmu telah mencerminkan bagaimana diriku di matamu. Untuk itu aku beruntung menjadi kekasihmu.

"Ne Sasuke, bolehkah ku bertanya?" mencoba memberanikan diri, aku ingin menanyakan yang selalu ada di pikiranku.

"Hn," aku tahu kau bersiap mendengar dan menjawabnya.

"Bagaimana kalau aku mati, Sasuke?"

"Jangan bicara macam-macam, kau pasti sembuh. Akan ku cari pendonor itu untukmu!" kali ini emosimu keluar. Tergambar jelas bahwa kau tidak suka mendengar ucapanku.

Aku, Ino Yamanaka, penghuni tetap rumah sakit Konoha sejak sebulan yang lalu. Penyakit gagal ginjalku mengharuskanku hidup dengan cuci darah. Proses yang sangat menyiksa. Dokter berkata bahwa aku bisa sembuh jika ada seorang pendonor. Sayang sekali, dari sekian pendonor, tidak ada ginjal yang cocok. Aku terus menunggu dan menunggu hingga ku lelah. Dan muak menanti keajaiban itu.

"Maafkan aku Sasuke," ku peluk erat pundak kekasihku yang teramat ku cintai.

"Berjanjilah bertahan untukku, Ino!" aku terdiam. Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Naluriku ingin menyerah, tetapi aku tidak sanggup meninggalkan Sasuke.

"Berjanjilah!"

"Ya," hanya itu yang sanggup ku ucapkan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi satu menit kemudian, satu jam kemudian maupun satu hari kemudian. Aku bahagia memilikimu, Sasuke. Sangat bahagia. Jika pun Tuhan mencabut nyawaku, aku telah membawa banyak kebahagiaan darimu, Sasuke.

 _"Tuhan, terima kasih. Kau telah memberi kesempatan padaku menikmati kebahagiaan ini. Trima kasih memberi keluarga yang sangat menyayangiku. Trima kasih telah mengirimkan sahabat yang baik padaku dan trima kasih telah mengirimkan Sasuke sebagai kasih, Tuhan,"._

.

.

Fin.

.

.

Huwee gaje again hiks hiks maafkan Chimi yang lagi eror ini. Makasih untuk yang bersedia mampir. Ah iya, ini tidak disunting, jika banyak topo, Chimi mohon maaf.


End file.
